


Landslide

by BabsBlanc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Experimentation, Multi, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabsBlanc/pseuds/BabsBlanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you know who you truly are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landslide

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of drabbles about Dick Grayson coming to terms with his sexuality from ages 14 to 34. This is also in the voice of older Dick recounting these memories if the use of past tense confuses you. Please leave your biphobia at the door.

On my fourteenth birthday, Bruce gave me a costume. It looked so strange. Red and green. It was so garish compared to his costume. I guess he wanted me to be a moving target for when we're out there fighting crime.  
  
At first, I didn't care. I was just so excited about what he's been training me to do for the past two years. The costume was strange and gaudy, but it symbolized that I had graduated from plain ol' Dick Grayson to _Robin_.  
  
I didn't take the costume off for a good few hours. I think Bruce's eyes got tired from watching me flip around the Batcave and practicing the cheesy lines I would say to the bad guys. After the second hour, he reminded me that I was going to be late to my own party.  
  
All I remember was trying not to break my neck up the winding staircase to the surface while taking off the costume. Alfred, of course, was waiting for me at the clock with the outfit I was supposed to be wearing tonight: a standard but ridiculously expensive black suit with a black bow tie with golden leaves on it.  
  
Tonight was my big night. Had to look spiffy.  
  
If you ask me now, I don’t remember much of that party. This was supposed to be the biggest party I ever had. I was finally a superhero! I was finally going to a high school that wasn't filled with the snooty assholes -- I mean, _children_ \-- of Gotham's private school system! I was only four years from being 18! This was supposed to be a night to remember. It wasn’t.  
  
Well. I do remember one thing.  
  
That night was the night of my first kiss. It was sloppy. Careless. Frantic. But exciting because we had snuck off to the garden of the manor, away from all the adults' wandering eyes. It was warm. Warmer than it should be in Jersey this time of year. It was almost out of some romantic comedy, sneaking away from the busy party just to go make out somewhere.  
  
It felt so fitting for a teenage boy to do, right? Well, not when the partner in this teenage dream is some scruffy looking 15 year old waiter who I made eyes with from across the punchbowl.

I guess I kinda went off-script there, didn’t I?


End file.
